Tahun Baru
by kacang metal
Summary: Tahun baru kali ini, Ryouta berhasil bertemu dengan Tetsuya walau dia tidak mengingat apapun./RnR?


"Selamat datang,"

Sapaan lembut walau hanya berasal dari mesin otomatis berhasil membuat Ryouta tersenyum dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Saat di dalam (yang tentu saja banyak orang), Ryouta tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatapnya bingung dan bergumam, 'Itu Kise Ryouta, kan? Model yang terkenal itu, kan?'. Dia hanya tetap tersenyum dan menyeret kakinya semakin dalam hingga menuju rak yang penuh dengan novel.

Saat berjalan, Ryouta menghitung dan tepat pada angka seratus dua puluh dua, dia sudah berdiri tegap di depan rak novel yang dituju. Senyumnya yang telah terulas kini semakin berkembang, dan disertai dengan sepasang manik _honey gold_nya yang berbinar-binar. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri, lalu ke atas dan bawah, serta membaca cepat judul novel yang tercetak di bagian samping buku. _Hmm, novel apa yang bagus, ya?_

"Sedang mencari novel, Tuan?"

Hampir saja Ryouta menjerit saat bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang yang juga memberinya pertanyaan. Karena Ryouta masih terjebak dalam rasa terkejutnya, dia pun enggan menolehkan kepalanya dan lebih memilih untuk melirikkan manik _honey gold_nya ke kanan yang dirasa tempat orang itu berada. _Lho, tidak ada orang?_

"Maaf, saya ada di sini, Tuan,"

Lagi-lagi, Ryouta ingin menjerit karena orang itu ternyata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Saya sudah berdiri di sini dari tadi."

"O-oh, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu."

Sepasang manik _honey gold_ miliknya akhirnya menangkap sosok orang yang telah menepuk bahunya. Mulai dari sepatu basket yang digunakan, naik ke atas dengan balutan celana panjang dan jaket berwarna _tosca_, lalu di lehernya terdapat lilitan syal yang kebetulan warnanya sama dengan mata Ryouta, dan semakin naik lagi hingga manik _honey gold_nya bertemu dengan _aquamarine_.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ryouta hanya merasa jantungnya berdetak di luar kebiasaan saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik _aquamarine _di hadapannya. Ryouta juga merasa bahwa wajahnya bersuhu lebih tinggi daripada suhu di sekitarnya. _Tetapi, kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya?_

"Tuan? Wajah anda merah. Apakah anda demam?"

"A-ah," Ryouta meneguk air liurnya sendiri. "A-aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Baiklah."

Lalu, setelah orang itu hanya menanggapi dengan singkat, atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi hening dan tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Ryouta terlalu sibuk menyortir novel yang menurutnya bagus dan berkualitas, dan orang itu pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryouta.

Walau pada kenyataannya, Ryouta tak henti-hentinya melirik dan mengulas senyum lebar kepada orang yang kini telah berpindah di sebelah kanannya.

**Tahun Baru**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING **: typo, ooc, eyd nggak bener, bahasa campur aduk, klise mungkin, plot agak membingungkan (menurut saya), dan lain-lain.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keutungan materi sepeser pun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Sudah empat puluh sembilan menit dan tujuhbelas detik berlalu. Dan hebatnya, masih belum ada satupun dari Ryouta maupun orang di sebelahnya berusaha memecah atmosfer keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Sama seperti empat puluh sembilan menit yang lalu, Ryouta masih betah menyortir beberapa novel sebelum dia membelinya. Begitu pula dengan orang di sebelah yang memiliki kesibukan sama seperti Ryouta.

"_Ano_...," akhirnya, orang di sebelah Ryouta memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ryouta pun mengangkat dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan setelah mendengar orang itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan karena itu, seluruh atensi Ryouta yang awalnya tercurah kepada deretan buku novel di hadapannya, kini seluruhnya teralih kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Apakah... anda berminat menemani saya ke café di seberang sana?" tanya orang itu dan tangannya bergerak menunjuk café yang ingin dikunjunginya. Ryouta pun mengikuti gerak tangan orang itu dengan sepasang manik _honey gold_nya. _Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasa pernah mengunjungi cafe itu._

"Eh? Kau ingin berkunjung ke café itu?" Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang di sebelahnya lagi. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Ryouta, lalu dia mengangguk dan disusul dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di wajahnya.

Ryouta pun ingin menolak, rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi bila dia menyetujuinya, Ryouta merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Yah, pada akhirnya pun Ryouta tetap memilih untuk menemani seseorang yang baru ditemuinya satu jam sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," orang itu kembali mengulas senyum lebar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Karena tangan Ryouta digandeng oleh orang itu, dia pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya walau sedikit lebih lambat.

Dan lagi-lagi, Ryouta menghitung langkah kakinya menuju satu-satunya akses keluar dan masuk yang ada dalam toko buku itu. Jangan lupakan manik _honey gold_nya yang selalu melekat pada orang di hadapannya.

"Selamat jalan. Terima kasih telah berbelanja dan silakan berkunjung lagi kemari,"

Ah, kalimat sapaan lembut yang berasal dari mesin otomatis kembali terdengar dan tepat pada langkah ke seratus dua puluh dua berdasarkan perhitungan Ryouta. _Rupanya, jumlah langkahnya masih sama._

"Kupikir, lebih baik anda mensejejerkan langkah yang sama dengan saya. Jadi, saya tidak terkesan sedang menarik anda."

"O-oh," Ryouta menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan lebih cepat agar dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Wajah Ryouta pun rasanya kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat dirinya sudah sejajar dengan orang di sebelahnya. _Dan tangan kita masih bergandengan_.

Demi menenangkan detak jantungnya yang amat tak teratur, Ryouta kembali memfokuskan dirinya dalam menghitung banyaknya langkah yang ia tempuh. Tetapi, sesekali sepasang manik _honey gold_nya menggelinding ke sana dan ke mari untuk melihat ramainya kota saat malam tahun baru. Ah, Ryouta baru ingat bahwa sekarang adalah malam tahun baru.

Dan akhirnya, pada langkah ke lima ratus delapanbelas, orang di sebelahnya telah menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kita sudah berada di depan café."

Ryouta pun mengangkat kepalanya demi memandang café di hadapannya dengan cermat. _Sungguh, kenapa aku merasa pernah berkunjung ke café ini?_

"Ayo masuk," orang itu kembali berujar dan mulai menarik tangan Ryouta menuju ke dalam café. "Kalau di luar terlalu lama, anda bisa terserang demam."

Dan mau tak mau, Ryouta ikut melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam menuju café, "A-ah, baiklah."

Saat di dalam, orang itu terdiam sejenak lalu membalikkan badannya agar dapat memandang Ryouta. Ryouta kembali merasa wajahnya memanas saat manik _honey gold_nya bertemu dengan _aquamarine._

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana? Lokasinya cukup strategis untuk melihat orang berlalu lalang."

Manik _honey gold _Ryouta pun mengikuti gerak tangan orang di sebelahnya. _Ah, lagi-lagi aku merasa tak asing dengan tempat duduk itu._

"Baiklah, ayo, umm..."

"Panggil saya Tetsuya."

Ryouta mengulas senyum lebar saat akhirnya orang itu memberi tahu namanya, "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Ryouta-_ssu_!"

"Baiklah, Ryouta-_kun_," Tetsuya pun turut mengulas senyum dan sedikit menarik tangan Ryouta menuju tempat duduk yang mereka incar.

Langkah yang dibutuhkan dengan jarak antara pintu utama café dengan tempat duduk yang mereka incar adalah tujuh puluh satu. Ryouta pun menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke luar café. Hari ini, dia merasa amat aneh. Pertama, mengapa dia selalu menghitung berapa banyak langkah yang dibutuhkan saat dia berjalan. Dan yang kedua, mengapa dia selalu merasa bahwa Tetsuya dan café ini sudah pernah ia temui.

"Ryouta-_kun_?" panggil Tetsuya dengan tangannya mengibas tepat di depan manik _honey gold _milik Ryouta. Ryouta yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Tetsuya.

"A-ah, ada apa, Tetsuya_cchi_?"

"Anda melamun," jawab Tetsuya kalem dan duduk. Sedangkan Ryouta menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi menuju keluar café dan setelahnya dia duduk di hadapan Tetsuya.

"_Nee_, Tetsuya_cchi_. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, Ryouta-_kun_?"

Ryouta terdiam sejenak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, saat ini Ryouta merasa takut untuk menatap manik _aquamarine _di hadapannya. Dan dengan suara lirih ia melemparkan pertanyaan pada Tetsuya, "Apakah... sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Hening. Selanjutnya tak terdengar apapun kecuali bisingnya dentingan antara sendok perak dan cangkir porselen dari pengunjung café yang lain. Dan karena Ryouta tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat menatap Tetsuya. Kini, Ryouta dibuat terkejut saat dia menatap wajah Tetsuya yang menyiratkan luka.

"M-maaf, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Kita pernah bertemu, Ryouta-_kun_. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Eh?" Ryouta pun membulatkan matanya tanda bahwa dia tak percaya. Sepasang manik _honey gold_nya kini menatap Tetsuya dengan tajam.

"Dan kita pernah mengunjungi café ini pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan sekarang." Tetsuya melirik jam yang terpasang dengan manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 23:58. Nyaris tahun baru.

"...sungguh? Kalau begitu, mengapa aku tidak ingat?" tanya Ryouta lagi. Tetsuya yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Ryouta pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta-_kun. S_ebenarnya, anda tidak akan ingat," Tetsuya memutus ucapannya sejenak. Tetsuya menundukkan kepala dan menutup rapat-rapat matanya yang tampaknya sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Karena, Ryouta-_kun _sudah tidak memiliki eksistensi lagi di dunia ini dan memang tak berhak untuk mengingat saya yang masih hidup. Lagipula, saat tepat pukul 24:00 nanti, anda harus pergi meninggalkan bumi, kan?"

Dan selanjutnya, Ryouta menangis cukup histeris dan memeluk Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya_cchi_…"

.

.

.

END

…hai. Jangan tanya kenapa saya bikin cerita yang nggak jelas plotnya macem gini *nangis*. Dan kalau ada penulisan yang salah, tolong saya diberi tahu, ya *puppy eyes*. Oh iya, omong-omong, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! Semoga tahun depan bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Yasudah, kalau gitu, silakan tinggalkan jejak, ya~

Salam peluk,

kacang metal.


End file.
